zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Assault
Zoids Assault is a video game based on the Zoids franchise. Overview Zoids Assault is a single-player strategy combat game for the XBox 360. First released in Japan under the name Zoids Alternative on the 18th of October, 2007. It was later released in the United States on the 9th of September, 2008, under the name Zoids Assault. Zoids Assault is a turn-based strategy game that features a more militarized & realistic appearance (less organic such as in the Anime & previous games) for the Zoids. The game received mixed reviews due to its turn-based strategy style and its less anime-style feel. The "ZOIDS" logo was replaced with a redesigned one to reflect the more militarized style and the distance between the game and the Anime & Manga. Setting Zoids Assault takes place on Planet Zi, and is set during the Helic Republic/Guylos Empire war. The actual events of the game shift back and forth between Zoid Era 964/8/5 in the past (where the majority of the actual combat takes place in game) and the present (which is roughly 10 years after the end of the official war conflict). The majority of the action and combat takes place between two isolated territories of the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire, in the nations of Maroll and Jamil. While the main focus of gameplay is on the turn based combat, the cut-scenes are styled as screen shot images with voice overs designed closely after the various ZOIDS Anime styles. The individual cut-scenes play an important role in the telling of the storyline, explaining in detail (in the form of a military style debriefing) the "Classified" events of a female soldier who worked for one side of the conflict while acting as a spy for the other. After each cut-scene is finished it places the player in mission briefings setting the player up to live out the combat scenarios that were part of the conflict. The player has the capability of adjusting the various ZOIDS paint schemes, weaponry, and performance capabilities. Gameplay The player controls a five Zoid team with 1 Command Zoid, 2 Zoids equipped with heavy artillery, 1 Zoid equipped with the same weaponry as the Command Zoid (But with a lower scan ability), and another Zoid with the same weapon type but whose role is essentially a support unit able to repair damage to the ally Zoid units. Each Zoid seems to be capable of emitting an EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) during various points of combat which assist in scrambling or impairing the enemy Zoids targeting and evasive abilities. The player has the capability of adjusting the various ZOIDS paint schemes, weaponry, and performance capabilities of each Zoid unit during gameplay after listening & reading through or skipping cut-scenes which tell the story and plot of the game. Most of the Zoids special abilities such as "Sniper" or "Dodge" are built-in and act automatically during the battle. Their various abilities can be edited before a mission begins after briefing. During combat the player is able to control his view of the battle field using the right analog stick on the controller allowing a 360 degree view to better survey the area before moving the units or attacking. When the Zoids participate in combat it switches from an aerial surveilance type of view to a direct detailed 3-D view of the zoids in combat. Each Zoid is moved individually and has a limited range of motion and attack-range. Heavy Artillery Zoids tend to have a longer target range than the standard equipped Zoids, however this puts them at a disadvantage when the enemy CPU decides to go on the offensive, making strategy and placement very important. Terrain also plays an important part of the battle because units can only move through open terrain - trees, stones, or computer placed debris add to the importance of strategic placement of Zoids Units. In addition to enemy Zoid CPU's there are also cargo containers which can be destroyed during battle, although not required. Destroying the cargo containers gives the player the chance to acquire new armor, weapons, and other various equipment to enhance the Zoids with before the next mission. When entering to "Attack" the possible target areas that the Zoid can attack light-up in bright red squares, however there are also smaller squares that show up within that field of range. The smaller red squares show what Zoids (both enemy and ally) will be able to be perform in a joint-attack or a counter-attack. Joint-Attacks are very helpful during game play in causing the most damage to the enemy units. Strategically placing long-range heavy artillery and short or mid ranged light artillery makes it possible for enemy units to be taken out much more quickly, however the enemy CPU is also capable of performing Joint-Attacks. The player can use the mini-map located at the bottom left corner of the screen to help to decide where to place units. Ally units appear either green or light blue while enemy units appear as yellow, terrain obstacles appear as dark or navy blue. In addition to the mini-map the player also has use of additional huds that pop up during battle which displays the current hit-points of the units engaging in battle as well as other combat information relating to each ZOID. Featured ZOIDS Units At the beginning of the game the player is put in charge of five Zoids. There are at least five different models of Zoids that are featured in game. Command Wolf (RZ-009) - The player is put in charge of two Command Wolf Zoids at the start of the game. One is equipped with a back-mounted machine-gun weapon and the other with a long-range heavy artillery gun. The Command Wolves are the only Zoid used by both the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire at the beginning of the game, and the enemy CPU's team consists entirely of 5 Command Wolf units for the first few missions with 3 back-up units that appear when the Player gets the upper hand. Shield Liger (RZ-007) - In addition to the two Command Wolves, two Shield Ligers are given to the player. While both are equipped with the same short-mid ranged machine-gun artillery weapons, one plays the role of the commander Zoid, the other plays the role of a support unit. The support unit has an option to repair Zoids, rather than attacking. Dibison (RZ-031) - The third Zoid unit given to the player. Unlike in the anime the Dibison does not come equipped with a heavy barrage gun-mount. Instead it is equipped with a single-shot heavy artillery gun. It is more durable, but less agile than the Command Wolf or Shield Liger. Zaber Fang / Saber Tiger (EZ-016) - The Zaber Fang is featured later in the game as an Enemy Zoid and appears to plays a role similar to the Shield Liger. Red Horn (EZ-004) - The Red Horn is featured later in the game, as an Enemy Zoid. Its primary role in battle is similar to that of the Dibison. The Red Horn in Zoids Assault does not have the iconic single horn at the snout which helps to identify it. External Links: ''Zoids Assault ''Official Site http://www.gamestop.com/xbox-360/games/zoids-assault/71825 Category:Zoids video games